


What do you think it's like in a peanut?

by longhairQ



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairQ/pseuds/longhairQ
Summary: Nagomi McDaniel and Jessica Telephone find themselves in a peanut.Inspired by @glassgoblin on Twitter!
Relationships: Jessica Telephone/Nagomi McDaniel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	What do you think it's like in a peanut?

The first thing Nagomi could sense when they wake up is a heavy weight on their chest--they could not see anything, they could not hear anything, their movements rustle in the void, and their shell scrapes the walls of their confinement. They hardly have enough space to stretch out her claws. Their hands go to her waist: no sword. Then, their hands run over unfamiliar fabric, pressing down to find resistance--they run it up to a soft, curly mass, their gloved hand quickly entangled in it. They pull, and hears a sharp "ouch".

A face lifts up out of the dark, on top of her. Ten eyes in rotary fashion, blinking in imperfect sequence. Full lips. Her face emits a soft glow. She looks at Nagomi with curiosity, studying their eyes, their cheekbones, their mandibles. Her eyes take everything in with a incredible focus.

Then, she smiles.

God, she smiles.

"So, McDaniel. Never thought I'd see you here," she says, every eye knowing where to look.

Nagomi's two eyes dart between the many on the rotary dial. "Yes. You're Jessica Telephone."

"I am. Your hand is in my hair."

"Yes, I believe--that is your hair?" they stammer.

It's so soft.

She chuckles gently. A lock of her bangs trails down to their faceplate. "Yes, that's my hair. Please be gentle when you take your hand out," she says, staring down Nagomi with the smallest of lopsided smiles.

"Of course. I am so sorry." Nagomi begins to maneuver a glove out. Left, right, meet resistance, move out further. Untangle the knot. Don't look at Jessica tugging her head from side to side. "Is there any chance you can get off me?"

Jessica purses her lips, looking from side to side. Her eyes blink in sequence again, taking in the environment. "No." She looks back at Nagomi. Nagomi's eyes go wide as they realize Jessica's hand is gently rushing down their sides.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my handset. Dial Tone."

Nagomi's face flushes as Jessica's hand brushes their hips. A bead of sweat dances down their face. The darkness becomes a little bit more encroaching. Their breath becomes a little more hesitant, a little slower. They can't hear Jessica breathe at all.

Where is her breath? Does she not feel it too?

Jessica chuckles. "I got disconnected." Her face rises back up to Nagomi's. "Looks like we're stuck here with each other. Are you good company?" She rests her chin down Nagomi's chest, arms stretching just above them.

Nagomi swallows. They lift their eyes and look directly up. "How do I answer that?" 

Jessica hums with a little disappointment.

Oh god, she's upset.

Then she smiles again, comfortingly. She pulls herself closer to Nagomi's face. Her legs shift gently apart to rest her knees on either side of theirs. Her lips part. "I think you're good company so far. I've definitely had worse." She is so close to Nagomi's teeth, facing outward. A hand reaches up and carresses the side of their face. Ears flicker.

Nagomi cannot breathe and cannot stop breathing.

"Do you think we can get out of here?" she says, eyes locked on Nagomi's, mischevious, serious, unreadable.

"Yes. Anything is possible. The nature of a trap is to be escaped," they say, returning to familiar concepts. The nature of a sword is to cut. The nature of a blaseball is to fly.

Jessica's chin is almost touching Nagomi's. 

Nagomi is not familiar with that concept.

"I like that thinking," she says. "What's your nature, Nagomi?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Mmm. Maybe not in a life kind of way. What's your nature right now?" She is definitely smiling, her teeth showing, kind of fanged in this light.

Nagomi exhales. "At this moment."

"Mhmm." An arm reaches behind Nagomi's neck. Nagomi instinctually lifts their head up to accomodate. They did not realize how close it would bring them together. The two exhale. Their noses brush together. A lock of hair from Telephone finds its way across Nagomi's canines. They tilt their heads ever so gently to fit more easily. The tightness of the space. The dark encroaching. 

"What's your nature, Nagomi?" she says, those lips so close to theirs that they know even with their eyes closed where they are.

Sudden confidence. Nagomi's hand reaches back up Jessica's back. "Help me find out."

Jessica grins.


End file.
